Stolen
by FrankIeroRules
Summary: Everyone loses their minds at some point in their life, some just go further than others. Seiner.


The sunset was barely illuminating the Sandlot of Twilight Town on the Saturday night that it happened. Hayner practiced his skateboarding skills – Roxas was sick and Pence asked Olette out on a date, so he decided to go and do something anyway – and Seifer approached him with a smirk and semi-closed fists. It was a bit like their routine, really – Hayner minding his own business and Seifer finding something wrong with that.

But as he mentally insulted his rival, Hayner noticed that for once, he was actually drunk. He hadn't seen an intoxicated Seifer before and just _knew_ that it would be a bad mix.

"Hey, lamer… Friends ditched you?" Seifer said in a mocking tone, his speech slightly slurred.

"You're alone too, you know." Hayner tried to be slightly calm so that the other didn't do anything reckless.

"If you must know, I had dinner with someone. A date." He said bitterly, "And she left."

"So... you're drunk, now?"

"…I took the wine." Seifer admitted, holding up an empty bottle that immediately alerted Hayner.

"You idiot, what're you doing here?" Hayner asked nervously, looking up at the other. Seifer with glass was very bad, and he knew something was going to go wrong, but he still had that competitive spark in him that always seemed to go off whenever he was around his blonde rival.

"I was just, you know, thinking that... maybe I should get a replacement."

"A replacement." Hayner repeated, confused.

"Yep. And I know just the person who I could dominate... If you know what I mean." The taller man let out an intoxicated giggle, and Hayner's eyes widened in shock.

"You crazy fuck..." he muttered, before the bottle was brought harshly against his face, smashing and knocking him out.

But he wasn't crazy. He was just a little lonely and a little drunk, and the combination of the two wasn't good for someone impulsive like Seifer. The blonde picked up the unconscious body with an almost feral grin, put him over his shoulder before trudging off.

**[...]**

"...Where the fuck am I?" Hayner said as soon as he woke up, taking a look around at his surroundings.

"Where do you think you are?" A voice called out, and Hayner felt the irritation welling at the pit of his stomach.

"I don't fucking know, because I was all fine and dandy in the Sandlot and then some douchebag just decided to..." He looked down at the rest of his body and trailed off, "Why the _fuck_ am I tied to the chair?"

"To keep you there, dumbass, why else do you think?"

"Shit, wait, is this... your house? Why'd you take me here?" He panicked, then recalled all of what had happened before, immediately trying to struggle against the ropes.

"There's no use struggling, you know," Seifer leaned in close to the other and whispered in his ear, "We both know that I can easily overpower you..."

"Fuck you."

"No, I think that _I'm_ the one that's going to be doing the—"

"Get off me, you creep!" Hayner shouted as taller blonde sat on his lap, straddling him.

"I don't think I want to."

"Well, _I _want you to, asshole!"

Frowning, Seifer stood up, took off his beanie and ruffled his hair. "I can see this isn't getting us anywhere." He walked into another room and promptly returned with a black cloth, tying it around the other's mouth.

Hayner tried to shout at the other, but gave up after a while. Just before leaving the room, Seifer said, "maybe if you're good I'll let you... I don't know. Sleep on the couch or something. Goodnight."

**[...]**

The next morning, things had definitely not lightened up between the two. Hayner had officially reached the trust level of the other to be untied from the chair, and was eating breakfast with the other. Or, angrily watching the slice of toast on his plate as Seifer ate his own breakfast, trying to convince the other to do the same.

"Lamer, eat."

"Fuck you."

"Ugh, Chickenwuss, you'll starve."

"Fuck. You."

With a sigh, Seifer rolled his eyes before looking intensely at the other.

"Hayner..." Hayner looked in surprise as the other mentioned his name. "I _will_ force feed you."

"...No you won't."

"You know I will." He was right. Hayner _did_ know that he would, but he was trying to stall the other.

"How long am I going to be here for?" He sighed.

Seifer laughed, "What, you think I'm actually going to let you leave?"

Hayner just glared at him and hoped that his friends would get suspicious of his disappearance soon. But before he could say something back, Seifer was kneeling in front of him with a determined glare, opening his mouth and attempting to shove toast in. The shorter blonde tried to turn his head away, but was unable to, and finally agreed to eat it, eliciting a smirk from the other.

"Good. See? We're making progress."

**[...]**

After a few days, Hayner had been doing little to struggle against his blonde kidnapper. He was optimistic with the thought that his friends would come looking for him soon. It was only logical that they would blame Seifer, seeing as the two were fighting all the time.

During the day, Hayner would be handcuffed to the kitchen door handle, which was just close enough to the fridge for him to open it and grab whatever he could out. Seifer would come home for his lunch break and attend to any of his needs, also making sure that Hayner hadn't somehow found a way to escape.

He had slept on the couch the past two nights, having his wrists handcuffed around the solid wood armrest just as a precaution.

However, Hayner was slightly worried by the other's behaviour. Seifer kept _watching_ him, he had noticed. And it wasn't watching in a sort of 'I need to keep an eye on you so you don't escape' way, it was almost a sadistic look, really.

Well, whatever it was, it made Hayner hope that he would be found soon.

**[...]**

Hayner son started to lose hope in being found. He found that, while feeling abandoned by the others, he was getting kind of used to life with Seifer. The two had actually been able to have a conversation, and Hayner had started to have to wear the other's clothes, as he wasn't allowed back home.

He started to miss home, but was now slightly worried about what would happen if someone suspected Seifer of kidnapping him. He was confused about why he worried about someone that he supposedly hated, but figured that he might as well try to get on with the other if they were stuck together.

Every few nights Seifer would go out and meet up with friends, leaving Hayner at home to do whatever he wanted. At first he was handcuffed, but after six days, he was allowed to watch television and do whatever he wanted.

However, after a week of being kept at the house, the doorbell rang and, after looking worriedly at the shorter blonde, Seifer answered it.

"Hey, Seifer." Hayner recognised the voice. After a couple of seconds he realised it was Roxas, but didn't move at all.

"Hi, Lamer, what's up?" Seifer replied casually.

"Have you seen Hayner? I haven't seen him for a while, and we're starting to get worried." Hayner felt slightly flattered that his friends cared about him, but still hadn't moved from his seat on the couch, too surprised to think about moving.

"What? No, sorry, haven't seen the Chickenwuss." For some reason, Hayner felt a little hurt that Seifer had gone back to calling him insults, but tried to reason that it was to keep up appearances.

There was a long pause before Roxas dejectedly said, "Okay, I'll... see you later. Bye." And left.

Not a moment later, Seifer entered the room that Hayner was in and stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"What is it...?"

"You didn't... leave me." Seifer said, surprised.

"Oh, no. I guess I didn't." Hayner tried to smirk, but it came across as more of a grimace.

"Well... you can..." Seifer trailed off in thought, "sleep on the bed tonight. As thanks, yeah?"

"Oh, okay." Hayner was grateful, seeing as the couch was too short for him to stretch out on. "...Thanks, Seifer."

The other nodded in return. Later that night, when Hayner was lying in the double bed, Seifer decided to check up on him and say goodnight.

"Yeah, goodnight." Hayner replied, but as Seifer closed the door, he called out, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Just on the couch... why?"

"Well, if you want..." Hayner trailed off, moved over and patted the space beside him. "Please? I just don't want to feel... lonely."

Hayner felt kind of silly for it, but after a pause, Seifer nodded with a small smile and said, "Sure," before getting into the bed next to the other.

**[...]**

It was only after about ten days that Seifer started to realise that the perfect little household he had created with the other would soon fall to pieces.

People were talking about Hayner's disappearance, and it would only be a matter of time before someone blamed him. Seifer had heard that Roxas and his friends were going around to almost all the houses in Twilight Town with a picture of their missing friend, asking if anyone had seen him.

It was only then that the burden of his crime started to wear him down. He realised that he had actually pretty much taken someone just like the people reported on the news who he always thought were complete lunatics. He had stolen someone away from everything, his family, friends and home, and was starting to regret it.

'_What the fuck was I thinking?'_ He shook his head to himself, but was determined to play his cards right and make sure everything went as according to whatever dodgy plan he had made when he was drunk.

**[...]**

For the next week they started to act more like a couple. Seifer went to work while Hayner managed the house, yet he still wasn't allowed outside. On the morning of the fourteenth day – he was counting – Hayner decided to get the paper in from outside, reasoning that it would only take a minute, so no one would see him.

Later that day when Seifer arrived home, he seemed quite worried and nervous, so Hayner asked what was wrong.

"When I went to get lunch, I saw Roxas, Olette and Pence there, and they said that they could've sworn they saw you. Did you go out at all?" Seifer said roughly. Their faces were centimetres away from each other, but Hayner barely noticed this and the feeling of nails digging into his shoulders.

"I... I might've..."

"Fuck, Hayner, what were you doing?" Seifer spat.

"I just went out to get the newspaper, it was on the lawn. But it was for less than a minute, I swear!"

"I _told_ you not to go outside. And what do you do? You fucking go outside. You know what? I don't think I can fucking trust you anymore." Seifer got the handcuffs out of his pocket and attached Hayner to the bed frame, then angrily climbed on top and straddled him like he used to so that he could punch him easier when they used to fight in the Sandlot.

"_You_ can't trust _me?_ You're the one that kidnapped me, you dumbass!" Hayner made no attempts to stop the other. "You know what? Maybe I should have escaped when I had—"

He broke off suddenly as the doorbell rang, and they stared at each other with shocked expressions. The silence stretched on until they heard a call from the door.

"I know Hayner's with you, Seifer! I know it!" It was Roxas.

Seifer panicked, and his expression was pained as he said, "Fuck, Hayner, I just... wanted you to like me. And I knew you wouldn't, so... I tried to force you to. I was drunk and alone, I didn't think it through."

"...You _idiot_." Hayner whispered back, "Why couldn't you just tell me or something?"

"Oh, come on, as if that'd work. We're enemies, remember?"

"Not anymore." Hayner sighed as a loud bang was heard from downstairs.

"Really?" Seifer almost looked hopeful, and Hayner nodded in return before they were interrupted by his best friend.

"Seifer? What the... you freak, get off him!" Roxas had a baseball bat with him, and held it up threateningly at the other. "I'll do it, don't push me."

Seifer looked miserably at him and got off the bed, throwing a key at the other so that Roxas could unlock the handcuffs and get up off the bed.

"Come on, Hayner..." Hayner gave an apologetic look at the other before he was lead outside where Pence and Olette were waiting. They immediately rushed towards him and hugged him, saying things like 'Oh my god' and 'I'm so glad you're okay,' before going straight to Hayner's house.

**[...]**

A few days later, Seifer heard a knock at his door and went to open it.

"Fuck off, I'm—" He said, before seeing who it was and immediately going silent.

"Hey. I thought that, uh, you know, I'd... drop by, and..." Hayner trailed off awkwardly.

"Come in."

Once they were sitting down on the couch in the living room, Hayner explained why he was there.

"I convinced everyone to let me see you again, just as long as it's only for a few hours at a time and I meet up with them afterwards. Which gives us... three more hours."

"Really?" Seifer said, hopefully, "Aren't I going to get arrested or something for it?"

"Oh, well, my parents didn't call the police, 'cause they thought I had just run away or something, and I convinced Roxas, Pence and Olette to support my story that I actually did run away but decided to come back."

"Wait, so your parents don't know it was me?" Seifer asked, incredulously.

"Nope."

"And... you wanted to come and see _me_?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Why?"

Hayner fidgeted with his shirt nervously and said, "Why do you think?"

"I think it's 'cause you're crazy." Seifer smirked at him, and he laughed.

"Wrong." Before the other could reply, he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer, to press his lips against Seifer's. Their lips moved together in sync with each other for a while, until Hayner pulled back.

"Gotta make the most of the three hours, hey?" He said in a low voice. A slow smile spread across Seifer's face before he eyed the doorway, winked at Hayner and lead him to the bedroom.

"Oh, trust me, it's gonna be the best three hours of your life."

* * *

My friends and I always joke about me kidnapping guys (including famous ones), haha. The other day I was at a department store in the perfume section with my sister and there was one called La Mer, which I read as Lamer, since there was barely a space between the two words. Silly me.*facepalm* Also, I've noticed that I always put in a LOT more swearing when writing a Seiner than like, anything else. Just saying, haha.

Anyway, this was written for an 80 prompts contest on DeviantART by the group CamoBeanie. My prompt was 'stolen'. Feedback/concrit is really appreciated, but thanks a lot for reading! :D


End file.
